This invention relates to an article of footwear which is comfortable, lightweight, well-ventilated, and easily manufactured and assembled in large quantities.
Preferably, the invention is used as a jogging sandal. Present sportshoes and running shoes have a relatively complicated structure which requires the use of many manufacturing and assembly steps. Further, they often are relatively heavy and they invariably have limited ventilation because they cover most of the foot. Existing sandals, clogs, thongs and casual footwear, although often being well-ventilated, are not suitable for jogging because they do not provide adequate anatomical support and shock absorption.
Some objects of this invention are to provide an article of footwear which is lightweight and well-ventilated, while also providing good traction, anatomical support and shock absorption.
Other objects are to provide an article of footwear which has an uncomplicated construction suitable for inexpensive manufacture in large quantities and in different styles, designs, sizes and colors.
Further objects are to provide footwear articles which are easy to put on, easy to wash, and which permit flexibility of the foot joints.